ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two By Two (TV Show/Original Idea)
Note: This idea is no longer canon, a new idea for what the show could be like is under development...... Two By Two (Also Known As Ooops! Noah Is Gone In Ireland And Germany & All Creatures Big And Small In America) Is A British-French-American-German-Luxembourgish-Belgian-Irish 2018 Computer-Animated Show Based On The 2015 Movie Of The Same Name. It Premiered On March 1, 2018. The Cast From The Movie Reprise Their Roles, But Are Joined By Some New Voice Actors. The Show Is Currently On Hiatus. Characters Main Finny - An Orange Nestrian With Blue Stripes, He Loves To Go On Adventures With His Friends. Leah - Finny's Best Friend And Love Interest. She Is A Black Grymp Who Joins Finny's Adventures. Obesey - A Massive Whale Who Joins Finny's Adventures. Stayput - A Small Parasite Who Joins Finny's Adventures. Supporting Funny - Finny's Pesky Twin Brother. He Is A Green Nestrian With Purple And White Stripes Who Loves Playing Pranks. Frankie - Finny's Shy Little Brother. He Is A Yellow Nestrian With White Stripes Who Secretly Has A Crush On Leah. Funky - Finny's Loud Big Brother. He Is A Purple Nestrian With Yellow Stripes Who Loves Heavy Metal Music. Daisy - Finny's Baby Sister. She Is A Green Nestrian With Purple Stripes Who Is The Harrison's Only Daughter. She Is Introduced In Season 2. Dave - Finny's Clumsy Father. He Is A Purple Nestrian With Blue Stripes Who Is Very Caring For His Kids. Shane - Leah's Eager Little Brother. He Is A Black Grymp Who Is Shy Around Girls. Francine - Finny's Smart Mother. She Is A Pink Nestrian With White Stripes Who Is Very Caring For Her Kids. Hazel - Leah's Tough Mother. She Is A Black Grymp Who Is Best Friends With Francine. Steve - Leah's Busy Father. He Is A Black Grymp Who Is Hazel's Long-Lost Husband. Minor Mrs. Wilson - Finny And Leah's School Teacher. Principal John - Finny And Leah's Principal. Jack - The School Bully. Sadie - Finny And Leah's Classmate. Brian - Finny And Leah's Classmate. Jacob And Lucas - Finny And Leah's Twin Classmates. Penelope (Penny) - Finny And Leah's Classmate. Molly - Finny And Leah's Classmate. The Tigers - The Crocodiles - The Deer - The Bears - The Bisons - The Camels - The Monkeys - The Elephants - The Foxes - The Llamas - The Lynxes - The Zebras - The Hyenas - The Rhinoceroses - The Flamingos - The Chimpanzees - The Gorillas - The Giraffes - Baby Bird - Mother Bird - Father Bird - The Rabbits - The Squirrels - The Kangaroos - The Ostriches - The Koalas - The Parrots - The Penguins - The Moose - The Cattle - The Anteaters - One Episode The Griffins - Two Red Bats Who Try To Eat Finny And Leah. They Don't Really Bother About The Two Anymore. Unseen Finny's Aunt - Shanna - Shane's Made-Up Love Interest Who Is Mentioned In The Episode Of The Same Name. Episodes Main Article: List Of Two By Two (TV Show) Episodes Reception TBA Home Media TBA Video Games TBA Books TBA Trivia TBA Censorship TBA Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:PBS Kids